


[Percival/Theseus]Battle symphony

by sevenlink027



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenlink027/pseuds/sevenlink027
Summary: 脫離原始決鬥規則的巫師決鬥。





	[Percival/Theseus]Battle symphony

「鞠躬。」

忒修斯聞言把魔杖直豎著舉在面前，在他魔杖的背後是葛雷夫同樣持著魔杖行禮的畫面。

兩人同時俐落地把魔杖往下劃，姿態優雅的完成決鬥禮儀。兩人交換了一個複雜又無奈的目光後轉身，等候主持人的口令。

大廳裡除了特意空出來的決鬥場地外黑壓壓的擠滿了人，前來參加年會的賓客們興奮的一層一層把中心包圍起來，期待接下來的決鬥；甚至有些人用了一些魔法小道具浮在空中，深怕視野不佳錯過這一場突發的好戲。

英美兩方的首腦坐在主位上，火花閃電在他們互相較勁的眼神中流竄，不時朝大廳中央的得力手下投去充滿壓迫力的目光。

場中的兩個人在心中苦笑，不知道為什麼好好的一個宴會會變成這個樣子。

這個局面要回溯到宴會稍早，一個喝醉的大使挑起的事端。

-

「嘿......我說呀，你們兩個都是聲名顯赫的正氣師，還都參與過戰爭，你們兩個誰比較厲害啊？」

紅髮的男巫端著一杯酒，哈哈大笑的插進正在交流最近幾件國際事件的忒修斯跟葛雷夫中間，很不長眼色的劈頭就是一句。

兩人不動聲色的各自往旁邊挪了挪，與男巫拉開了一點距離。

「斯卡曼德先生無疑非常優秀，尚先生。」葛雷夫微笑著說，隱晦的朝尚拋去一個沒有人會注意到的白眼，「我不覺得比較這個有什麼意義，我們都是盡忠職守的正氣師，這比較重要，不是嗎？」

「同樣的我也很欣賞葛雷夫的智慧跟技巧。」忒修斯很快的答腔，想結束這個話題。

「您過獎了。」

「彼此彼此。」

「不行不行，總有一個比較厲害，你們就別謙虛了，到底誰是第一正氣師？」尚無禮的湊到忒修斯面前，打斷兩人的互相恭維，「斯卡曼德你說呢？是你，還是葛雷夫？」

他邊說邊揮舞著雙手，提到葛雷夫的名字還伸手指著葛雷夫，因為喝得有點多控制得不是很好，他的手指險險戳到葛雷夫臉上。

葛雷夫微微皺眉，伸手抓住尚在他鼻子前面晃來晃去的手腕。

「知道誰比較強有什麼用處嗎？」他柔聲說道，語帶威脅，「我想尚先生您喝多了，可能需要休息一下。」

「不不，我才沒有喝多少。」葛雷夫打量了一下步伐搖晃、口齒不太清晰的大使，顯然不是很相信一個醉鬼自辯的話，「我...我還可以再、再喝十杯！」

「那麼您跟我一起去享用其它的美酒好嗎？我知道哪裡藏有最好的酒，絕對是難得一見的佳釀。」葛雷夫耐下性子，順著他的話往下說，抓著他的手腕就想把他帶開，沒想到這一舉動引來尚的不滿。

「我不要去別、別的地方，我還、還有酒。」醉鬼的力量出奇的大，他竟然掙脫了葛雷夫箝握住他手腕的手，扯開喉嚨一喊，他踉蹌了兩步，把手裡還剩半杯的紅酒灑在自己的身上，「我告訴你們、啊、你們不要轉移話題！你們今天一定要給我一個答案才行。」

這麼一個大聲嚷嚷把周圍其它巫師的注意力都引過來了，就在不遠處交談的各國代表也聽到在嘈雜背景人聲之中突然拔高的呼喊，他們以為發生了糾紛頓時靠過來想了解情況。宴會的核心一移動，眾人的目光也隨之轉移，一時之間葛雷夫他們待著的、原本不起眼的小角落成為眾所注目的焦點。

「您先別激動，我們哪裡都不去。」忒修斯連忙安撫情緒忽然高亢起來的大使，這時其他人也到了。

「怎麼回事？大使先生還好嗎？」皮奎里用"你又給我惹了什麼事"的表情看了葛雷夫一眼，魔國會做為此次年會的主辦單位，自然是要負責處理突發狀況，她率先詢問。

「沒什麼，只是尚先生喝多了，我想帶他去一旁休息。」葛雷夫聳聳肩，沈穩的回應。

「我才沒有，是、是葛雷夫先生你不肯回答我的問題。」尚不甘事情就這樣被敷衍過去，搶在葛雷夫話音剛落接著說道。

見著葛雷夫想答話，皮奎里給他一個手勢阻止他說話，繼續問，「噢，什麼問題？能說給我們聽嗎？」

「我問他，他跟斯卡曼德先生誰才是第一正氣師，他不告訴我。」做為一個醉得太過的人來說，大使這一句話說得極為清晰，而且中氣十足，大約半個大廳的人都聽見了。

跟著皮奎里過來的魔法部部長聽見這句話，看了一眼站在一旁的忒修斯，又打量葛雷夫幾眼，短暫的思索了一下，「這麼說來，你們兩個每年的評比好像不相上下。」

「好像是這麼一回事，不只首席的評比，你們麾下正氣師的分數也頗為相近。」皮奎里也想到有這麼一茬，當時她還對他們沒有辦法”痛揍魔法部一頓”表示過不滿意。

「真是有趣，以前好像從來沒有這種現象。」跟著皮奎里過來的其他代表也議論紛紛。

「不只首席優秀，就連下屬都一樣優秀呢！」一個高挑纖細的女巫說道，「葛雷夫先生的能力不愧出眾。」

「當然了，有優秀的領導者帶領，魔國會的正氣師自然是相當優秀的。」皮奎里朝說話的外使微笑著點頭，接下這一番讚揚，「我們的幹員一直為了能成為最頂尖的正氣師而努力。」

「英國一直致力培養最優秀的巫師，而且有斯卡曼德先生指導，我們的正氣師各個都是能獨當一面的優秀正氣師。」魔法部部長不甘示弱，接著說道。

「我們有最好的追查效率。」皮奎里始終保持著完美的微笑，「破案率也是最高的。」

「我們不用破案率高，我們有最低的犯罪率。」魔法部部長挑高了眉毛。

「我同意您的說法，但是毋庸置疑魔國會的正氣師是最優秀的。」

「您的看法恐怕有誤，有悠久歷史底蘊的魔法部才能培養出最優秀的人才。」

最怕空氣一下子安靜。眼見火藥味有越來越濃的跡象，所有人都停止交談安靜下來，無聲看著英美兩方首腦不停爭論。

怎麼好像不太妙？忒修斯用眼神對對面的另一個事主說著。

我有同樣的預感。葛雷夫同樣用眼神回應。

我們是不是趁早退場比較好？

正有此意。

兩人正計畫著悄悄溜走，旁邊兩個老闆已經拍板決定他們接下來的死活。

「既然如此，那就現場比一場，看看到底誰才是最優秀的正氣師。」

「斯卡曼德，你可別讓我失望。」

「葛雷夫，讓他們看看你的真本事。」

看不見的火花在空氣中劈啪作響，小小的風波已經變成兩國爭鋒的敏感外交事件，無辜的當事人只能硬著頭皮上前，裝出一幅滿腔熱血、為國爭光的樣子。  
兩人心中滿是難以置信；一個普通無事的年會突然變成了炫耀實力的舞台，演出者還是他們兩個，他們怎麼能這麼倒霉？而始作俑者卻在爭執變得激烈的時候，醉得一塌糊塗躺在大廳的角落呼呼大睡。

-

「一。」

兩人轉身背對對方並且向前踏了一大步。

「二。」

又一步。

「三。」

最後一步。

兩人幾乎在腳落地的同時轉過身，迅猛的朝對方打出一道魔法。葛雷夫一側身閃過，魔杖小幅度的抖動，眨眼間又拋出一道魔法。忒修斯則是在第一道魔法發出去之後迅速的為自己補上一個盔甲咒，兩道威力不小的惡咒在盔甲咒上擊出兩撮迸裂的火光。

他迅速的換了一個位置繞到葛雷夫右側去，趁著他轉身的空隙朝他攻擊。葛雷夫接下了這一道魔法將它抵銷，左手擺動投出另一個咒語，也被忒修斯躲過了。他一個大步繞到另一側去，想從忒修斯視線的死角攻擊，不料卻被忒修斯預判出來，一個魔咒已經在那裡等著他。但這絲毫影響不了他，葛雷夫一個風騷的走位閃過攻擊，趁著移動的間隙反擊，打個忒修斯措手不及。

雖然葛雷夫的咒語擊中了，但是忒修斯強大的盔甲咒抗住了攻擊，盔甲咒抵銷了攻擊。他小幅度的移動，給自己重新套上一個護盾，又朝葛雷夫的防禦弱點扔去一個魔咒。

兩人你來我往，顏色絢爛的魔咒一道接著一道在空中爆炸開來，兩人都有深厚的對敵經驗，更熟知對方的施法方式跟戰鬥喜好，一時之間沒有一方能佔上風。兩人輕盈閃躲的身影在各色魔咒的襯映下，不像是決鬥更像是在舞蹈，一來一往共同跳著一首激烈高昂的曲目。

兩人不亦樂乎的朝對方互射魔咒，打著打著竟打出樂趣來了。他們都是各自國內的佼佼者，要遇到有同樣格鬥高度的人太難了，平常的訓練對他們來說貧乏到無趣，難得這次有機會能跟旗鼓相當的對手對打，又是各自都讚賞的對手，更激起他們的好勝心。

空中紛飛的魔咒色彩越來越燦爛，咒語越來越變化多端，攻擊角度越來越刁鑽。旁觀的人們已經數不清他們到底用了多少魔咒，其中又有多少冷僻的咒語，跟不上兩人步伐的眾人暗自為兩人的知識豐厚量驚嘆。

突然忒修斯抓住一個微小到幾乎無法察覺的破綻，朝葛雷夫甩出一道繳械咒。攻擊終於奏效了，漆黑的魔杖從葛雷夫的手中飛出，珍珠母的握柄在空中劃出一道銀白的弧光，落在地上敲擊輕微的聲響。

忒修斯正要開口調戲一下被繳械的葛雷夫，下一秒就被魔咒擊中後退了一小步。

葛雷夫站直身軀，經過一番激烈的打鬥後呼吸略為急促，他勾勾嘴角朝忒修斯笑，懶洋洋的道：「你該不會忘了魔杖對我來說不是必須的吧？」

的確，北美巫師能夠不用憑藉魔導器施法，他們對魔杖的依賴度相較英國巫師來說輕微不少。

縱使魔杖對葛雷夫來說不是必需品，但是能讓魔杖離開他的手也不是每天都能見到的事，所以忒修斯無視了葛雷夫的挑釁。

「能讓你的魔杖脫手我這次也值了。」忒修斯把魔杖塞回杖套裡，整理了一下袖口，露出一抹矜持的微笑，但不難看出他神色之中的得意、「而且你魔杖離手了，你輸了。」

「你贏了。」葛雷夫擺擺手，不以為意，一個飛來咒把魔杖重新召回來。

決鬥結束得令人措手不及，眾人還沉浸在刺激的戰鬥畫面裡，直到葛雷夫把魔杖也收進暗袋哩，才如大夢初醒般回過神來，為這高水準的決鬥報以熱烈的掌聲。

魔法部部長開心的接受掌聲，愉悅的看著皮奎里一臉吃鱉的樣子，如果不是要維持形象他簡直想放聲大笑。

葛雷夫頂著皮奎里的怨氣跟忒修斯握手完成決鬥禮儀，她怨念極深的眼神簡直能夠刺穿他的後背，但是他並不在意。他並沒有放水，兩人的實力本在伯仲之間，誰贏都不稀奇，更何況爭出第一工作量也不會變少一點，誰贏又有甚麼意義？大概只有愛面子的老闆會在意。

但是他已經能預想未來一個月裡，每天被皮奎里的冷嘲熱諷洗禮的樣子了。


End file.
